ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Shadow Lord
Discussion Pretty sure it was decided the Shadow/Dynamis Lord is NOT a demon. --Jopasopa 15:27, 28 September 2006 (EDT) I have, personally, had Warding Circle intimidate the Shadow Lord on two of the occasions I've done this mission. --Kaeli 15:34, 28 September 2006 (EDT) Don't mean that kind of demon. I mean Kindred Demon. That type of demon refers to Kindred/Ahriman/tauri/imps/soulflayers. I personally do not mind what he's classified as. --Jopasopa 16:26, 28 September 2006 (EDT) He is intimidated by Warding Circle, classifying him as Demon family with specific branch up for grabs. Similar to Jnuns which are Undead but also Doomed. {Unsigned} On the topic of Jnun, I would say that Undead is its ecosystem classification (like Arcana, Amorphs, etc.), and Doomed would be its family (like Crabs, Worms, Damselflys, etc.) So as for the Shadow Lord, based on the experiences of above posters, he would probably be considered as a Demon in terms of ecosystem. However there is really no way to determine his actual "family", and since he is located in Xarcabard with his Kindred Demon friends, I would think most people just think of him as such. --Yurai 15:16, 29 December 2007 (UTC) I always thought he was a golem. He kinda looks like one, and there are golems wandering around Fei'Yin. --Eekiki 05:35, 19 June 2008 (UTC) There certainly are aesthetic similarities, but he's most likely not a Golem. Golems are Arcana, and according to a Tome of Magic in Temple of Uggalepih inside the room past the Granite Door at (J-6) the Golems at Fei'Yin are automatons. --FFXI-Armando 21:12, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Any strategies for a THF75/NIN37 to solo Shadow Lord? I love soloing things if at all possible. --Yakooza 14:15, 15 March 2009 (UTC) He is also intimidated by Arcana and i remember seeing the battle log saying The Shadow Lord is intimidated by Darkangelkadian's presence --Kadian 17:31, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Naidak also got it too.. The Shadow Lord is intimidated by Naidak's presence. Kadian 20:49, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Fiat Lux (San d'Oria) the same name appears when fighting this monster during the campaign operation Fiat Lux (San d'Oria) see the file he has a different appearance but same name. Testimonials Solo *19/02/14 - Soloed by DRG/RDM 60 *Soloed by PUP/DNC 61 with SW Head/Body for nukes, cures and buffs. Was able to deploy far enough away to stand there and let my Auto buff me (prot,shell,stoneskin,phalanx,haste) with the Deploy/retrieve method, careful to wait enough time between casts to make sure the next cast was a buff and not something directed at the SL. When you actually go in for the fight deploy auto after you've built up hate and then run away so it doesn't get hit by too much AoE. Built up Finishing Moves for Desperate Flourish to weigh him down when he was immune to physical. Easy to kite then, and Auto slowly whittled him down until he went magic-immune again. It was somewhat touchy, Ice Spikes were annoying until Auto Dispelled them. Bring some x-potions or hi-potions just in case. I used a Potion +2, Potion +3, X-potion +1, X-potion +3, Pear au Lait (AH was dry for Persikos) and Meat Mithkabob. I used the potions mostly just to take away some of the MP strain from Auto. Was able to get auto to full health around SL @ 20% or so, De/activated for full MP cause it was getting low. Mostly used my TP for Box Steps and Raging Fists. May have Curing Waltz II'd once or twice. Phase 2 wasn't all that scary. I kept up a Dark/Light/Earth maneuver for mana, healing, flashbulb and auto-stoneskin so PUP was less squishy. Used Repair twice (Oil +2) the whole fight (the first time was right when auto was self-curing, so it was wasted). Repair helps keep the auto's mana up (doesn't need to cure itself). I'd say the fight was pretty smooth. Have PUP AF Head/Body/Legs, eva+4 earing, bone patas, combat mittens, merc. captain belt, vampire boots (awesome if you fight at night..+10 eva). * This fight can be soloed by a RDM/NIN or BLU/SCH or PUP/WAR or /NIN. Taking about 17 minutes for RDM, 9 to 11 minutes for PUP. Also soloable by a 75MNK/NIN with Formless Strikes, taking 6:55. * Also able to be soloed by SCH/RDM at level 73 with little to no difficulty. High staff skill recommended to gain TP and use Spirit Taker during magic invulnerability times. Helix spells used around 51% can greatly help for the first magical invulnerability. Gravity/Bind then Nuke strategy used. * Soloable by a 75PLD/RDM with ease. Takes ~18min. Enspells for physical immunity, dispel ice spikes, stoneskin/phalanx up all times. Save TP near end of first form for chivalry if needed. * Soloable by a 75BST/RDM. Takes ~20min. Used two Courier Carries to tank with plenty of Pet Food Zeta. * Soloable by most lvl 75 /NIN jobs. * Soloable by a 75 PLD/RDM. * Soloable by a 75 SMN/WHM using Predator Claws for damage. * Easily Soloed as DNC75/RDM37 using an evasion gear set up. He couldn't really hit me that often, I used Aspir Samba to keep my MP high when I got low (Had 3 yagudo drinks with me for when he was physically immune so I could use Enspells more often)I also used Bio II and Phalanx when I could spare the MP. All in all it was pretty easy, and I think it went well! 25minute fight though. June 24th 2008WhitemageSerenia 13:16, 25 June 2008 (UTC) * Easily soloable as BLU75/NIN37. Go in with normal haste/DD gear and wail away. You will need 4 key spells: Head Butt, Disseverment, Filamented Hold, and Mind Blast. As soon as youre next to him, cast Filamented Hold then Mind Blast. Afterwards, pop a Yagudo Drink, Head Butt in intervals, and when he starts changing to physical immunity, use Chain Affinity + Savage Blade + Disseverment for some nasty damage. After hes immune to physical, just tap away with Mind Blast (or other magical spells, I didnt need any others, though.) He will soon fall. On his 2nd form, you may or may not have some leftover TP, whether you do or not doesnt matter much. Spam Head Butt, gain TP, when you have 100 TP, Chain Affinity and Savage Blade + Disseverment for the win. If poison doesnt kill him, just use Mind Blast (or another magical spell.) Very easy. Nothing besides Yagudo Drinks are needed. * Soloable by a 75 WHM/NIN with DD gear. Bring a few yagudo drinks to make sure you have enough MP to banish through his melee resistant form. I only brought one and found myself waiting. Eventually he will drop that form but it takes a long time. Paralyze works pretty well also. The fight was 28 minutes long total but I could have avoided a lot of that by bringing more yag drinks.--Lyali 22:19, 14 August 2008 (UTC) *Soloable by a level 75 BLU/NIN, went into the fight with regular DD setup and set heat breath for some magic damage. I had to use some meds however, such as yag juice, hi elixir because after he went into invincible mode I had a little trouble. He switches back to mage mode but sometimes its a very long interval from when he switches (idk if that has to do with the type of damage he receives, i only did cold wave and he switched). Hit me for 50~60 with cocoon, to 100~130 w/o it, was able to evade a bunch of hits. I would suggest before he does the mage/invincible mode thing at 50%, get ready to self SC with savage blade + disseverment for good damage and then heat breath to finish him off. The second mode is a joke his move didn't even break my metallic body i recently casted before he died on the last fight (got him to 1% and he switched to mage mode so i could melee him). As far as meds, I would suggest Hi-elixir and a yag juice or two, otherwise your mp might get low by the second fight. Oh and head but does wonders against him, it stuns for a good amount of time on the second mode and 1st mode as well until when he did invincible mode where he is more melee focused. Draylo 10:40, 23 June 2008 (UTC) * solo'd by a 75 DRK/NIN with utsu ichi, utsu ni, dread spikes, and player skill * Solo on blu is very easy. First form use filamented hold and just blink tank and melee, when he's immune to physical attacks, spam a few nukes, poison breath and digest were almost enough, one more would have been plenty. Had 300% tp by 2nd form, a single distortion SC got him down to 1% then just finished him off with poison breath as he'd changed to physical immunity again. He's easy to tank first form, and 2nd form is over too fast to worry about anything really --Blazza 04:06, 22 February 2009 (UTC) * Soloed as BST/RDM using 2 Courier Carrie pets, a couple Yagudo Drinks, and Pet Food Zeta. Kept Stoneskin up the entire time, although I probably didn't need it due to Carrie tanking. During Physical Immunity, used an Enspell and casted Bio II occasionally, and Carrie's Bubble shower was helpful, 150-200 damage. Fight took about 15 mins. Fight could have gone faster with a Cactuar pet, with the chance of it using 1000 Needles to bypass the Physical Immunity instantly. * Soloable by a Level 74 RDM/NIN or NIN/DNC. * Easily soloable by a 75BLU/NIN with ease, used 2 Yag Drinks went down in 11min 9sec. GL! * Killable by a WHM75/NIN37... Easily. Haste Set up, reverend mail, Hexa strike and black halo set up. Also Can be soloed by a WHM/SAM, with spirit taker. Will be alot slower than what a DD could do. * Soloable by a level 70 RDM/PLD. Fight lasted 14 minutes 23 seconds. Cut it close at the end when low in mp. Meds might have helped. Sirmunchalot-Garuda 08:38, 21 July 2009 (UTC) * Incredibly easy solo as BLU75/SCH37. Aspir/Drain/Sublimation Make mp management and magic damage a Breeze. Toss out some Mind Blasts for magic damage as well if necessary, Disseverment and Cold Wave area also both useful for Damage and their DoT's. --Lunaretic 16:56, April 3, 2010 (UTC) * Just solo'd this as a DRK80/SAM40 fight took 6 min 21sec, very easy fight, to all Dark Knights attempting to solo this fight, make sure you use Scythe on him, Guillotine works well against on him did at least over 1k damage (first part: 1166, 1220 and 1251), make sure you use Third Eye/Seigan, for the second half: implosions weren't hurting me too much about 77 damage, 155 damage.. --Kadian 22:56, August 22, 2010 (UTC) * My 80 RDM/NIN friend soloed Shadow Lord for myself (BRD) and our friend (SAM) who needed the mission. Fight took about 7 minutes. --Laely *Just soloed with 80DRG/WHM with good healing breath setup and -dmg taken gear. agnon+dia2 at 50%hp dropped to 20% then Dot and wait til physical imunity wears. Save tp under 10% to nail last form quickly. 8mins fighting 4mins for buffs at start -Gassroll - Diablos * I just did this solo as a naked level 85 Red Mage with nothing but my Joyeuse equipped for some people in my linkshell as a joke. So yeah, he's not too hard. * Easily soloed as WHM86/RDM43 with no meds and no empyrean gear. Just equipped Darksteel Maul, buffed up, used Afflatus Misery and kept Refresh, Stoneskin and Auspice up, using Banish III and Holy to get past magic-damage-only stage, converting when first stage was at around 10% HP. Early fight can get a little hairy at times (in hindsight Aquaveil should be kept up as well and Stoneskin should be recast immediately upon wearing) but second stage is a joke; Stoneskin will eat a good 5 Implosions easily. --23:37, July 20, 2011 (UTC) * Just did this fight for my taru Naidak, she did it in 3 min and 49 sec, SL didn't hurt Nai much in first form, other than his Ice Spikes paralyzed her but she was able to fix herself and she ended up doing an Asuran Fists for 4060 in SL's second form and he didn't even use Implosion on her. Kadian 20:48, May 11, 2014 (UTC) * Soloed with four trust (Kupipi, Qultada, Darrcuiln, and Rughadjeen) during Alter Ego Expo as 58WHM/24BLM in 11 minutes, 49 seconds. Basically, just sat and conserved MP with the occasional Dia and tier I elemental until Kupipi ran out, then started healing. Mostly Sparks of Eminence level 50 gear. Duo * Duoed by MNK/NIN and DRG/SAM. MNK just using Black Belt, not even a weapon. DRG not very well geared. Formless Strikes when immune, and kill quickly. Took 12 minutes. * Duoed by RDM/NIN(75) and THF/NIN(70), RDM buffed at start with Stoneskin, Phalanx, Protect IV and Shell IV on both members of the party, healed MP, we both put Utsusemi shadows up and then engaged first form. RDM was hitting him fairly hard (80-100 per hit + en-spell damage). En-spells are fairly handy for when Shadowlord puts up Phsyical Defense barrier. When I SATA + Dancing Edged Shadowlord for 1087, i gained instant hate, i had an evasion set and he could barely touch me and couldn't get through my shadows, RDM had him paralyzed and slowed throughout most of the first form encounter. After beating the first form, we braced ourselves for Implosion spammage, but it was fairly weak, hitting me (The THF) for 120 per Implosion which I gained back by spamming Bloody Bolts constantly until my TP was 100%, Implosion hit RDM for 0 due to Phalanx and Stoneskin, I SATA + Dancing Edged him again for 1345 which took him to 10% and RDM finished him off with Savage Blade, overall, an easy fight. Thanks Lytewait for the help! (RDM)--Xynthios 18:22, 16 September 2008 (UTC) * Easy Duo with 75DNC/NIN37 and 75THF/37NIN, it just takes forever for invincible to wear off if you don't have any form of magic attack. Fight lasted 18 minutes. * Duoed by 75MNK/DNC & 75WAR/NIN Breaking Record @ 3:45 Fast Burn, Raging Rush Right Before Immunity Then Mnk Formless Strikes / Asuran Fist {Agent & Ukiyasan Of Bahamut} Retested, War (Agent) Used Dual Axes Rampaging For 1.8k Time Is 2Minutes 54Seconds * Duoed by 75DRG/SAM (with Deep Breathing, Angon, and wyvern HP increase gear) and 70DRG/RDM using AF helm & healing breath. used Angon at 51% and both DRG uses ws then when the Shadow Lord is immune to physical, DRG/SAM Chips away at remaining hp with Deep breathing and Elemental Breath while DRG/RDM uses En-spells until immunity is switched again * Duoed by 75 DRG/RDM and 65 WHM/BLM with lots of Yagudo Drinks * Duo'd by a 75NIN/37THF and a 70RDM/35WHM i nuked and i also melee'd as well the tank dealt damage and i was also watching his HP and Hasting him (Kadian of Midgardsormr) * Killable by 2 players, RDM/NIN75 with melee set and THF/NIN70 with Blind Bolt, Acid Bolt and Bloody Bolt. * More or less easy to duo as a 75RDM/WHM and 60SAM/WAR. Very fun and enjoyable fight. Can't wait to be able to do the fight again some time. ^^ : Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 17:19, 19 June 2009 (UTC) * Very easy with 75WHM/NIN and 69DRG/BLU. The WHM was dual-wielding a chocobo wand and a dream bell, which was rather entertaining. a 69 DRG could likely solo this, just bring several Yagudo Drinks and be sure to use Spirit Link whenever possible. -Ooka 08:21, February 25, 2010 (UTC) More Than 2 Members * Killable by a party of 4: 62PLD/31WAR, 61WHM/30BLM, 66DRK/33SAM, 66BLM/33WHM. * Easily killable by a level 75PLD/37NIN, 65BLM/32WHM and a 55COR/27THF.(PLD tanks, BLM/WHM heals, then "nukes" when the shadow lord is at 20% health, COR buffs with Chaos Roll and Hunter's Roll) * Killed by a 4 member party, 62PLD, 66DRK, 61WHM, 66BLM. Reprisal works wonders on the first form. Strategies * Dnc effects such as Drain Samba and Aspir Samba work on Shadow Lord, making Blu/Nin + Dnc or /Dnc very effective. Duo'd with absolutly no trouble as Blu/Nin and Drk/Dnc. HadesDrayco 20:01, 17 December 2008 (UTC) * when you can make physical damage, a SAM/NIN can make Meikyo Shisui and make light skillchain Tachi: Yukikaze > Tachi: Gekko > Tachi: Kasha over 3, 000 damage ^^and dead *3 Shot'd Shadow Lords first form with Meikyo Shisui using only Tachi: Fudo, second form meditated once, sekkanoki and did Fudo twice and killed before light could go off. Soul Hunt Take this Soul Plates from him, first form.. tryed on second 2 times but missed XD --Kugata 22:12, January 28, 2010 (UTC)